Secrets left behind
by cecebaby4103
Summary: In 1998 Ally's mother, Marylyn was brutally murdered by a man named 'Charlie'. Now 18 years later Charlie comes back,but this time for Ally. Can Ally escape?Will charlie succeed once again?
1. Chapter 1

_1998_

Marylyn's P.O.V (Aka Ally's mom)

"Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone I hear you call my name and it feels like...Home" I lifted myself up from my bed and started dancing wildly."When you call my name its like a little prayer I'm down on my knees I wanna take you there in the midnight hour I can feel your power just like a prayer you know I'll take you there."

As I was singing Madonna's hit song I accidentally knocked down the radio from my stand causing the music to stop.

"Damn!"I said."It's getting late anyway."I said quietly to myself. I picked up my radio and set it neatly back on the stand and then heading out of my bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen, surprisingly nobody was home.

"Hello?"I yelled."Is anybody home?"I sighed when I got no response. My parents are never home they're alway out with Janice and Tom there "Friends".

I walked over to the fridge,but stopped when I noticed a note was on it. It said,

" _Your father and I thought that you needed a break from the baby_

 _so we took Ally to Janice and Tom's house._

 _I made you food,its in the microwave..We will be back shortly._

 _-mom & dad :)"_

I set the note down and proceeded over to the microwave. The aroma of my mothers delicious cooking filled my nostrils when I opened up the microwave. I pulled out the food which was still hot and headed to the pantry which was filled with cups and utensils.

I grabbed a fork and made my way back up to my room. When I got upstairs I turned on my TV and ate my food.

Half way into my dinner I heard a noise.

"They're back already?"I thought. I got up from my bed,set my plate of food down and looked out my window. The car wasn't there.

I suddenly heard another noise except this time It was louder. Another noise followed it which included glass breaking and furniture scraping the wooden floors. I heard doors downstairs opening and closing.

I quickly tip toed to my lamp and turned it off then I hurried to my bed and slipped under it.

Somebody was in my house and it wasn't my parents.

I heard a few more things breaking and then I heard slow footsteps roaming the upstairs hallway. Doors were opening and closing but then moments later they would open up again.

Tears welled up in my eyes,My heart was beating fast, sweat started taking over my body,and my hands started to shake.

suddenly everything became quiet. My door opened.

I quietly gasped. I looked towards my door and saw black armed boots.

"I know you're in here."The voice softly said. This mans voice was deep and raspy."I've been watching you for a while now."The intruder said.

A tear escaped my eye.

I watched the intruders boots move all around my room he searched all around until he stopped in front of my bed.

My breath started picking up and tears started streaming down my face.

I covered my mouth so that I wouldn't scream.

I expected the man to check under my bed,but thankfully he didn't instead he made his way out of my room and went downstairs.

I need to call the police. I thought but the house phone is downstairs along with the intruder.

For the rest of the time I didn't hear any noise not one noise at all.

"Did he leave?"I thought.I didn't hear the front door open or close,but then again I didn't hear the front door open when the intruder entered my house. I took a deep breath and quietly moved from under my bed I slowly walked over to the door then quietly opened it up. All the lights in the house were off. More tears welled up in my eyes,but I held them back. Theres no time for crying. I slowly walked over to the steps and walked down them quietly as possible,praying none of the steps would creak.

When I made it to the bottom I slowly scanned the house. Glass was everywhere and the furniture was so misplaced. I took a deep breath and stepped forward. Suddenly the atmosphere of the house changed behind me and I felt a presence.

"I never left."The voice whispered . I screamed loudly and ran to the basement. I didn't check and see who this person was I didn't really care at the moment I just cared about living and making it out alive.

"You can't run Marylyn."The voice spoke.

"Leave me alone!"I shouted. When I got to the basement I closed the door making sure to lock it behind me.

"Oh come on Marylyn I was just playing around."The man said banging on the door.

"GO AWAY!"I shouted.

"Marylyn open up the door."The man begged.

I ran to the basement window and tried to escape.

"Come on!"I said trying to open up the window,but it wouldn't budge.

"MARYLYN!"The man yelled his fist's banging louder and harder."OPEN UP THIS FUCKING DOOR!"He kicked and banged.

I grabbed the steel chain that was lying on the floor and hit the window as hard as I could. After a couple of times of hitting the window it broke and the glass fell. I sighed in relief and started to climb, but then I noticed something. Something strange..

The banging stopped and so did the shouting. I looked towards the door and noticed it was busted open. My eyes turned wide and proceeded to escape,but a hand grabbed my leg and pulled me back inside the basement

I scream as loud as I could and I kicked and I punched. I was doing anything to break free.

"You thought you were gonna escape didn't you?"The man said once he got a good grip on me.

He smiled at me creepily. His teeth were rotten and he was missing a couple of teeth. This man was tall and his hair was dark brown,but it was ripped out and tangled. He had marks all over his face and it was dirty like he hasn't taken a shower in weeks.

"Please leave me alone."I begged,but He only tightened his grip on my arms."W-what do you w-w-want from me?"I asked.

"I want you sweetie."He whispered in my ear.

"My parents are gonna be here any minute."I cried.

"Well then guess we gotta get the show on the road."He smirked. He stroked my face softly.

"You're so beautiful."He said. "Your body is too."He smirked. I shuddered in disgust. The man started kissing my neck and caressing my arms.

"Please."I cried."Please stop."I said,but the man continued. The man unbuckled my pants along with his. My body was shaking furiously and all I could think about was dying right now. Why aren't the police here?Didn't anybody hear me screaming?

"You think Marylyn is awake?"I heard. It was my mom.

"MOM!"I shouted from the basement window.

"Marylyn?"She answered."Oh what are you doing down there?"

"MOM HELP ME!" I yelled

"Shut up!"The man yelled as he struck at my face.

"MOMMY PLEASE!""I shouted again.

"Oh God Marylyn!"My mother shouted. I heard my mother on the phone panicking saying "Send police right away" and I heard my father banging against the front door yelling "OPEN!"

"Now look what you did stupid bitch!"The man growled."You've left me no choice."He smirked. He buckled his pants back up and walked towards the basement door and blocked it so my parents couldn't get in. He turned from the door and slowly walked towards me pulling something shiny out of his pocket. I crawled over to the corner and held my knees against my chest shivering in fear.

"You know marylyn."He started."When you were fourteen years old I first moved into this neighborhood and the moment I saw you I knew that I needed to have you."He said pointing the knife at me.

"So for two years I watched your every single move, I watched when you would shower,I watched when you were in your bedroom, I even watched when you and Brian created little Ally."He chuckled. I shook my head in disgust.

"You're sick!"I shouted."You're going to jail."I said.

"hm...Maybe."He nodded coming towards me."But I didn't go to jail all the others times."He whispered in my ear.

"You're going to jail!The police are on there way now!"I shouted. He nodded again.

"But by the time they arrive you'll already be dead."He chuckled. I gulped."Now!"He smirked."Lets get this show on the road."He said. He lifted me from the ground and held the knife to my stomach

"Any last words."He said. Tears fell down my face rapidly.

"Please don't kill me."I cried. The mans eyes turned soft and he lowered the knife.

"Oh sweetie, I'm not gonna kill you."He said. His eyes turned black and then he laughed."I'm just gonna stab you and watch the pain take over your body which is gonna slowly kill you."He grabbed me by the neck and pressed the knife to my stomach.

"You're not gonna get away with this."I whispered.

"But sweetie."He said."I already have."He whispered then he stabbed me. I yelled out in bloody pain. Then he stabbed me again and again and again and again and again.

The pain was so unbearable. The room started feeling hot and I started to struggling with breathing

"MARYLYN!"My mother banged on the door!.

"I SWEAR TO GOD WHO EVER YOU ARE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"My father shouted.

"mommy?"I weakly said.

"Oh your mom cant help you."My murderer said. He threw me on the ground then laughed.

"Who are you?"I whispered.

"The name is Charlie."He answered.

"Sweet dreams beautiful."He killer known as charlie ran towards the basement window and quickly escaped.

"MARYLYN!"My mother kept shouting. My parents banged and banged and banged on the door until it finally opened.

"Oh no!"My mother shouted. She ran over to me and lifted up my head.

"WHERE IS HE!"My father yelled.

"Dont marylyn!Do not close your eyes okay?Do You hear me!Listen to me!"My mother shouted. Her tears were hitting my cheeks.

My vision started getting blurry and breathing started to become harder and harder every second.

"No Marylyn!"My mother sobbed.

"WHERE IS THE AMBULANCE!"My mother screamed.

"Please marylyn."My father begged

but it was too late.

"Don't tell Ally."I weakly said.

I tilted my head back closed my eyes and took my last breath.

The last thing I heard was My parents screaming and sobbing.

* * *

 **Helloooooo guyyyysssss. I am back with a new story (** **Surprise surprise) oh hush! Ive had this story in my mind for a little while now and I thought "Hey why don't I just write it out?Now before I start the next chapter and fully begin this story,also just to clear the confusion marylyn is Ally's biological mother and this was Marylyns POV of the story. I just want to let you know this story is not gonna be really romantic. Will there be any romance?Yes there will be,but it wont really be how my other stories are. I wanted to make a change in my stories and thats why I made this new story,but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter let me in the comments if you enjoyed it! :)**

 **cece~**


	2. Chapter 2

_2016_

Ally's pov

"Ally!Come on wake up Austin is waiting for you outside!"My grandmother shouted from the bottom of the steps.

I kicked off my blanket and smiled. Another wonderful day.

"Okay grandma I'll be down in a few!"I shouted back. I got up from my bed and neatly fixed it, then I walked over to my closet and decided what to wear.

"hmm..Dress or skirt?"I thought. After moments of deciding I picked the skirt. The skirt was gray and was long and had a cut in the front to show my legs. For a shirt I decided on A long sleeve lace shirt and then for shoes I slipped on my black wedges. I hurried to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth then I walked over to my mirror and started to style my hair. Since I was rushing a bit today, I just put my hair up in a messy bun and then I put on my makeup which was just eyeliner and pink lipgloss.

I checked myself in the mirror one last time and then I walked downstairs.

"Finally."Austin,my best friend said when I made it downstairs.

"I wasn't even that long."I glared

"Yea okay.."Austin said. I rolled my eyes playfully. Austin's been my best friend since kindergarten. He's always there for me no matter what, I can always count on him to help me through tough times and to protect me.

"You guys want some breakfast?"My grandmother asked. I checked my watch to see how much time we had left.

"no thanks grandma,school starts in 10 minutes."I said.

"But I want breakfast."Austin pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Here"My grandmother handed him a plate of food."Eat it fast."She said. He nodded and quickly ate.

"You know tomorrow is your mothers birthday."My grandmother said. I nodded.

"Yea I know. How old would she have been?"I asked.

"40"My mother answered.

"When are you ever gonna tell me what happened with my mother?"I asked.

"When the right time comes I'll tell you,but right now its not the right time."My grandmother said. I sighed.

"Okay."I said.I looked over to Austin who had a cleared plate.

"You're done already!"I said shocked. He nodded."Well we better go then."I said. I walked to my book bag and said goodbye to my grandmother.

"Bye sweetie!"She said. Austin and I exited out the house and made our way to school.

"So tomorrow is your mothers birthday, I hear?"Austin asked. I nodded."Are you guys doing anything?"He asked.

"Well we cant light up candles and cut a cake Austin"I chuckled.

"I know,but when my grandmothers birthday rolls around my parents and I go to the backyard and we let free some balloons."Austin said.

"Thats a good idea."I smiled."Thanks Austin!". The rest of the walk was quiet until we got to school. When we opened up the doors everybody greeted us as usual.

Austin and I aren't the popular kids,but were not the loner kids either. We don't get invited to every single party,but everybody is nice to us and knows who we are.

"I love school."Austin smiled. I chuckled. We walked over to our locker which was as usual swarmed with me and Austins close friends.

"Hey guys!"I said.

"Hey Ally."My best friend Trish smiled.

"Wassup bro!"Austin said to Dez.

"So you doing anything tomorrow Ally?"Trish asked. I nodded.

"Yes, tomorrow is my mothers birthday. I'm gonna convince my grandparents to blow up a couple of balloons and let them free."I said.

"Thats nice, mind if I stop by?"Trish asked. I shook my head.

"Sure!"I smiled.

When the bell rang we all said our 'laters' and walked to our first period class.

* * *

"Now!"My history teacher said."Who was the eleventh president and what was the most unforgettable thing he did?"He asked. About a dozen hands were raised,but of course He picked on me.

"Ally!"Mr . Bowers said.

"Hm?"I asked lifting my chin up from the desk.

"Who was the eleventh president?"He repeated.

"Uh."I said.

"Nope thats not quite the answer try again."He said. I thought about this question for a moment then said.

"James k. Polk?"I questioned.

Mr . Bowers rolled his eyes and wrote the answer on the board.

"Correct."

I smiled and set my head back down on the desk letting my thoughts drift and my eyes close.

* * *

"How was history?"Trish asked when we got to lunch. I rolled my eyes.

"Boring!."I said.

"so The usual."Trish said. I chuckled and nodded.

"Hey guys!"Austin said with Dez behind him.

"Hey Austin."I smiled.

"I was thinking we should all go to the park afters school and hang out?"Austin suggested.

"Austin were 18 not 8 anymore. I've haven't been in that park in 10 years."I said.

"And that is exactly why were going."Austin said.

"What made you think of this idea so suddenly?"I asked. Austin shrugged.

"I dunno I was thinking of all the things we did as kids and then I realized we haven't even been to our favorite park in years."Austin said.

"Yea Ally!We should go to the park,It'll be fun."Trish agreed.

"Guys I don't know I have homework to do later and plus I need to help my grandmother around the house."I excused.

"Come on Ally!"Dez whined.

"Please Ally."Austin begged. I looked at my friends who had puppy dog eyes right now.

"Fine."I sighed."But only for one hour then I'm leaving."I said. The gang smiled."Now Can I eat my lunch In peace?"I smiled. My friends chuckled.

* * *

Its last period which means school is going to finish in about five minutes. Right now I was in history class again.

Ugh I hate thursdays,I always have history two times on thursday.

As usual I started daydreaming, as I was daydreaming a thought hit my mind.

I've never even introduced myself...

My name is Ally Dawson I was born in 1998 the same year my mother died. My grandmother never told me the reason how my mother died,she just said "You'll find out when you get older". Why can't my grandmother tell me now though?I'm old enough aren't I?I am 18 years old its not like I am 8 and plus how bad can my mothers death be?Its not like she was murdered or anything right?

Anyway,obviously I've never really met my mother,but my grandfather showed me a book full of pictures of her. She was so pretty,but I cant help,but notice she looks nothing like me , I guess I look more like my dad, and thats another thing I've only met my father once and that was approximately 12 years ago (I was 6 at the time) he came over to the house to pick up a box I never really knew what was inside and Ive never really asked.

"Ally!"Mr . Bowers yelled. I lifted my head up from my desk.

"Uh yes Mr . Bowers?"I bit my lip.

"Can you repeat what I just said?"He smirked. I looked around the room and of course nobody was even paying attention.

"UH..."I said."You said um...About the wars in Pennsylvania and um... The uh-"

"No!"He walked over to his desk and pull out a pink slip and signed it, he then walked over to me and handed it to me."After school."He said. I groaned and slumped in my chair.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS!I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU, WHY AM I YELLING?I DONT KNOW!Anyway lols what was that?I don't know, I am a strange person.**

 **Any who I am back with another chapter since you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter just let me know in the reviews. Later!**

 **cece~**


End file.
